Terminology
Like other games, Glory has its own terminology for game-related events. Game Terminology Aggro: Short for aggression. A term used to describe when a monster (and sometimes player) focuses their attention and attacks on a single target. Aggro can be gained by entering a monster's aggro-radius, attacking a monster, taunt skills, or healing damage dealt by a monster. Aggro-Radius: The area around a monster that, if entered, will alert it off another's presence, causing it to attack. Aggro-Sharing: '''Multiple monsters share the same aggro target. '''AoE: Short for Area of Effect. Certain skills have a limited amount of range that it can target. 's and Liu Xiaobie's hand speed.]] APM: Short for Actions per Minute. This is a numeral to explain how fast someone's hands moved based on the number of actions they do in the game. CC: Short for Crowd Control. Skills that are CC are used to target large groups of enemies. DoT: Short for Damage Over Time. Certain skills can cause damage over a period of time and aren't shown immediately. DPS: Short for Damage Per Second. This is a numeral to reference the amount of damage one does during a short period of time. In many cases in games, saying DPS means to deal a high amount of damage. Durability: The amount of "charge" a piece of equipment has. When the equipment has no more durability left, it is either destroyed or has lowered stats. Durability can be recharged by a NPC. Effective Speed: The speed that a player's hand can move while performing the appropriate and advantageous functions of the game. KS: Short for Kill-Steal. This term is used to when a player steals the kill of an enemy from another player. Level Suppression: A term used when the level difference between two entities is great. As the distance grows, the effects and damage cast by the lower level are reduced. Mechanical Speed: The speed that a player's hand is able to move while on the computer. MP: Short for Mana Pool. This term pertains to the amount of mana a player has. MT: Short for Main-Tank. This player is in charge of holding the enemies aggression, while everyone else deals damage. NPC: Short for Non-Playable Character. This is a character created to interact with the player, but cannot be controlled by the player. One Wave Push: A much more aggressive form of One Wave Rush where monsters are constantly pulled and killed off at a fast pace. One Wave Rush: A technique used to draw the attention of the monsters in a dungeon and quickly get rid of them. OT: Short for Off-Tank. This term is used when the aggression from the Boss shifts from the Main Tank to another player. PK: Short for Player Kill. This term is used when going to fight another player with the attention of killing them. Pull: A term used to describe gaining the aggro of the enemy. Scrap Picking: The act of picking up the dropped equipment and items of other players who have died in wild areas. TV: A slang term for the System Announcement. Status Effects Armor Break: A term used when Super Armor is broken. Bleed: An effect that does Damage Over Time. Blind: An effect from a skill that causes the enemy not to be able to see. Burned: An effect that does Damage Over Time. Critically Ill: A term used to describe the status of a player after they have died and revived. Player stats are reduced by 80% for 10 minutes or until they are healed by an NPC. If a player is revived by a Cleric, this does not take effect. Cursed: A status effect that lowers the stats of the target. Dizzy: Player accuracy is lowered. Enraged: A term used when an enemy recognizes that it is in danger. The enemy does an action to try and buff or protect itself. Frozen: A status effect that encases the target in a block of ice and prevents them from moving. Poison: Causes Damage Over Time. Red Blood: When an enemy reaches 10% health. Stun: A status effect that stops an enemy from doing any actions for some time. Super Armor: A term used to describe an enemy that has increased defense stats that make it unable to be Knocked-Up, Knocked-Down, Knocked-Back, or Stunned. The user is not immune to status effects or grab skills. Skill Terminology Aerial-Fire: A move used by the Gunner class, or anyone with a gun, that uses the recoil with the weapon to fly backward. Arc Charge: Blow Away: A term used when a player or monster is sent playing away through the effects of a skill. 's Brick.]] Brick: The shortening of the skill Brick Buster used by the Brawler Class. See Brawler for more information. 's Delivery Gun.]] Delivery Gun: A term used when a target to send to a certain location through the firing of player in the Gunner class. Dragon Raises Its Head: A technique based on the Battle Mage's Rising Dragon Soars the Sky. It was created by Ye Xiu. Dragon Looks Back: A technique based on the Battle Mage's Rising Dragon Soars the Sky and Dragon Raises Its Head. It was created by Sun Xiang. False Combo: A term used to describe when a skill can be blocked or dodged, and aren't counted by the System, but hit the enemy. Grab Skill: A skill that ignores Super Armor and prevents Quick Recovery Gun Shake: A term used when the bullets of a Gunner are spread out to more than 1 target or area. Knock-Down: A term used when a skill sends a player in the ground. Knock-up: A term used when a skill sends a player into the air. Quick Recover: A move used to roll or rebound from a skill or move. Screenshot: A term used to describe when a shield is used to cover the enemies sight making the shield the only thing they can see. Comparable to being blinded. Star Refraction: A variant of the Witch skill Star Ray, which rebounds against any objects or projectiles such as Anti-Tank Missiles. See Witch for more information.Chapter 1187 Taunt Skill: A skill that greatly raises the aggro towards the user for a period of time. Tri-Shot: A term used to describe how an Anti-Tank Missile is shot. See Launcher page for more info. Vanishing Step: A term used when a player loses sight of their target during a battle. Because Glory is a first-person game, a player can enter the opposing players Blind Spot, making the enemy player unable to see them. Z-Shake: A term used to describe the pathing a player uses to dodge an attack. The player moves in a Z-shape. Tactics Box-1:: A tactic in which one player from the team delays the opponent's ace player. Box-2: A tactic in which one player from the team delays two of the opponent's players. Screen Cannon (Screen Strategy): By utilizing the range of a Launcher to its fullest, they become the core of the team and provide firepower coverage over a wide area around them.Chapter 1041Chapter 1042 Spinning Spiderweb Formation: A formation in which a group of people surround the approximate location of a target and seek them out or close in on them by rotating or shrinking the entire formation inwards. Each member of the formation is also easily in range to support another member.Chapter 277 References Category:Misc